


Vid: Evening Waltz

by Kass



Series: Vids [17]
Category: Local Hero (1983)
Genre: Multi, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac dances with Gordon -- and with Stella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Evening Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks are due to heresluck for smart and insightful beta, and to Sanj and Brooklinegirl for sharing my squee! And, of course, to Yao for introducing me to the movie, and for watching endless vid drafts some 19 years later.

**Evening Waltz**  
fandom: Local Hero  
music: Maria Kalaniemi, "Skumningspolskan"  
2:36; 22.2 MB

 

Password: _twonames_.


End file.
